


One Night, By Morning

by superkarasdanvers



Series: Supercorp Oneshots [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Almost smut, Club AU, F/F, Hook-Up, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Oops, lots of foreplay, side sanvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkarasdanvers/pseuds/superkarasdanvers
Summary: This was a prompt given to me by an anon on Tumblr!I’ll give you a made up title for supercorp called “one night, by morning”. what does that inspire you to write for them? Will you accept this challenge?? 🤓orThe one where Lena finds Kara at the club and is determined to take her home. Lena has a thing for butts and Kara tries to top.





	One Night, By Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh okay this is way out of my comfort zone, I am a fluff writier idk what happened
> 
> but enjoy I hope

Kara loved going out to the bars with her friends. She, Alex, Maggie, James and Winn always looked forward to Friday nights. They would all get together and make the most of their free time considering more often than not when they’re with each other, they’re working.

Ever since Maggie got involved with the DEO and found out that Kara was in fact Supergirl, Kara felt like she could let go on these nights again. In the early stages of Alex and Maggie’s relationship she was always worrying about saying the wrong thing and revealing the secret. It’s easy to get caught up when she’s around her friends.

Usually, the group would just go to the alien bar that they always went to. Drinks and karaoke were always a promise there. But, one night Maggie decided that she wanted to take the group out to a club instead. Kara was a bit bummed, considering she just wanted to relax and enjoy her night off, but Alex was excited and she couldn’t say no to her sister.

That’s why she found herself standing in front of a large building where she could already hear the booming sound of music, without the super hearing. Maggie told her she couldn’t just sport the jeans and sweater she would usually wear and that she needed to get a bit more dressed up. She scoffed at the idea, but didn’t want to be the only one standing out.

Kara had never been very good with style, so she had to turn to Alex for some advice. She had a few dresses and just asked Alex to pick one for her. She was now wearing a short blue dress, because “Blue is your color, Kara”, and her hair was half up and half down around her shoulders. Of course, she had to wear her glasses out due to the change of scenery, but it didn’t bother her too much.

Winn stood beside her with his arm held out, he too was dressed up a bit more than usual. He wore a pair of black jeans and a loose white collared button up. “Shall we?” he questioned with a smile. 

Alex, Maggie and James had gone in ahead of them. Alex and Maggie were looking beautiful as ever and James was wearing a tight suit. He took either woman on each arm and escorted them in, like a gentleman. They were reluctant at first, but James just smiled giving them an, “Oh come on, just to make me look good?”. Alex rolled her eyes and wrapped an arm around James’ to which Maggie followed suit on the other side.

Kara smiled and wrapped her arm in Winn’s, “We shall.” she beamed, glad to be here with her best friend. When the pair walked into the club Kara immediately detected the strong scents of alcohol and sweat. There were easily 100 people packed into the room, maybe more, and Kara was suddenly missing their hole in the wall dive bar. “Oh, wow.” she commented, not expecting Winn to hear her over the sound.

“Yeah, I know.” he commented back, not bothering to raise his voice so Kara could hear him, knowing full well she could detect his voice out of the crowd. “Not really my scene either.” he laughed, spotting their friends at the bar. Alex was already nursing a drink and Maggie stood beside her with a protective hand on her hip. James was leaning back against the bar a few paces down, chatting up a woman.

“Wow, he’s quick.” Kara leaned in to say to Winn with a grin, gesturing toward James and the mystery woman. Winn laughed in response with a shrug and a nod. 

They joined Maggie and Alex at the bar to get drinks. Kara knew it wasn’t going to do much for her, but she had begun to like the taste of some alcohol. Plus, it would look a bit odd to not be drinking in a club.

Before long, Alex was pulling Maggie out onto the dance floor where James was already with his mystery woman and Winn was being hit on by a girl at the opposite end of the bar. Kara realized that she was sitting alone, but didn’t mind as long as her friends were having fun.

She played with her straw a bit, poking at the ice cubes in the bottom of her drink. She had meant to ask for another, but noticed the bartender was busy and didn’t want to bother her. Suddenly, Kara could sense her personal space being invaded. A woman was leaning against the bar, next to where Kara was seated, beckoning for the bartender’s attention, “Eve.” she waved her hand.

The blonde quickly noticed the woman and was right in front of her and Kara in seconds, “Would you like a refill, Ms. Luthor?” she asked hurriedly, taking the woman’s empty glass.

“Please, thank you.” she spoke. Kara was too caught up in the woman’s sultry voice to register exactly who was standing next to her. “And get this one a refill as well, on me.” she added, glancing down at Kara with a smirk. 

As the blonde hurried away in obedience, the woman leaned back against the bar on her elbows and Kara blinked a few times. “You didn’t have to do that. I can get it myself.” Kara managed, lifting her eyes to meet who she had finally pieced together was Lena Luthor.

“Oh, don’t worry about it. You look like you might need another one.” she winked, holding out a hand. “I’m Lena.” she introduced herself smoothly as Eve was setting the drinks on the bar.

Kara nodded, “I’m aware.” she commented before catching how rude she was being, “Kara.” she offered, taking the woman’s hand and shaking it lightly. She noticed how soft and warm her hand was as they released the shake.

“Ah, so you know me.” she replied with an unreadable expression. She picked up her drink and took a sip. Kara watched as her lips met the glass and snapped her eyes away before Lena could notice. “Usually people have one of two reactions to that. But, somehow you have neither.” she observed.

Kara knew what she was referring to. The Luthors were not necessarily well known for their warmth and hospitality. Kara had a very specific connection to the family through her cousin Cal and his relation to Lena’s brother, Lex. But, she has never been one to judge someone based off of their family. She, of all people, knew what it was like to be compared to someone. She always felt overshadowed by Superman, no matter how much she loved him. 

“Of course I know you, L-Corp is kind of a big deal.” Kara saved, reaching for her drink just so she had something to do with her hands, “But, I try not to pass judgments before I know a person.” she shrugged.

Lena smirked at the response, “So you want to get to know me?” she questioned.

Kara almost sputtered out her drink. She was definitely not opposed to the idea, but she wasn’t expecting such a forward response. “I mean, I guess I could.” she answered, trying to sound casual.

At that, Lena held out a hand to Kara. “Come on.” she said, wiggling her fingers.

Kara looked at the hand then back up to Lena who had raised brows and a smirk plastered on her face. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t intrigued. She felt a small pull at the corner of her mouth before she placed her free hand in Lena’s once again, grabbing her drink with the other. “Do you always take strangers to unknown places at clubs?” she questioned as she was being pulled through a crowd.

Lena laughed, “Only the cute ones.” she answered easily, throwing a wink toward Kara which elicited a small blush from the blonde, “Do you always follow without question?” she asked as they approached a roped off section of the club.

Kara recognized it as the VIP area and probably should have suspected it a bit sooner. Lena was a high profile person, she wouldn’t be caught dancing with a bunch of sweaty people out on the dance floor. Kara looked around in amazement as she was ushered through the area. The couches looked extremely comfortable and there was food everywhere. Before she realized it she was being pulled down onto a couch in the very back, away from the loud music and commotion. Lena took a place beside her and rested an elbow on the top of the couch.

Lena took a sip of her drink once again, eyeing Kara as she took in her surroundings. “So, do you?” she questioned. Kara snapped her attention back to Lena and noticed how the dress she was wearing was riding up just a bit too far passed her thighs to be appropriate as she lounged on the couch. When Kara didn’t answer Lena asked again, “Do you always just follow strangers to places without question? That could be dangerous.” she smirked.

Kara let her eyes slowly make their way back up to meet Lena’s and she shrugged, “I can hold my own.” she said, leaning down to take a sip of her drink from the straw.

Lena watched the action with a lip pulled between her teeth and a raised brow, “Can you now?” she questioned, letting her eyes rake down Kara’s body as if only now taking in her defined muscles. She reached out and ran a hand along Kara’s bicep. “I suppose you probably can.” 

Kara’s skin rose to the contact, goosebumps immediately becoming present. She cursed her body for not being able to remain cool in the situation. Of course Lena was attractive, but Kara had never been so strongly hit on by a woman before. She never ruled them out, but more or less never gave it a second thought. Up until her sister came out, Kara was under the impression that human women were supposed to mate with human men. Alex’s sexuality opened up a whole lot of new doors for Kara to explore.

Kara subconsciously flexed the muscle, causing Lena to chuckle a bit. She set her drink on the table beside them and slid a bit closer to Kara, letting her elbow slip from the back of the couch to rest on Kara’s shoulder. “You know,” she lowered her voice because of their newfound proximity, “I usually send one of the girls to get me another drink.” she gestured to the women walking around in the VIP section, holding trays with food and drinks.

There weren’t many other people in the section. A man and a woman sat across from them, but out of earshot and a pair of women were sipping martini’s in the corner laughing and pointing toward the dance floor.

Kara’s eyes wandered to Lena’s lips as she let the words fall out, finding her eyes again when she finished, “Then why did you come to the bar?” Kara questioned even though she was pretty sure she knew the answer.

Lena’s hand slid down from Kara’s shoulder, running along her forearm before it reached her hand, “Saw something I liked.” she whispered, glancing up to meet green eyes to blue.

Kara could feel Lena pulling her hand from where it was resting on the couch to lay on the bare skin of Lena’s thigh. She felt her fingers twitch, wanting to explore the skin there. Lena just watched Kara and smirked. Kara realized she got exactly the reaction she was looking for and began to push Kara’s hand up, bunching the hem of her dress up a bit more.

Kara’s mouth dropped open a bit at the feeling, her eyes trained on Lena’s smirk. She let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding and felt her chest raising and falling at a faster speed than she had ever experienced. She was a Kryptonian, she never had to worry about losing her breath yet here she was, feeling like she was gasping for air.

“How are you feeling, Kara?” Lena asked. The way her name fell off of Lena’s tongue was enough to melt her right there. Her eyes shot back up to lock with Lena’s and she could see the hunger there. She was sure she was letting off the same look. She felt Lena leaning closer and Kara closed her eyes, allowing it to happen.

But, Lena’s lips didn’t go where she was expecting them to. Instead her mouth was brushing up against Kara’s ear as she pushed Kara’s hand even further up her thigh, allowing it to slide under her dress. “I said, how are you feeling?” she asked again, breathing into Kara’s ear.

Kara actually let out a small moan at the feeling that rushed through her body. “Really good.” she allowed herself to say, unsure how she was even able to form words at the moment. 

The response seemed to be enough for Lena as she let her lips drop from Kara’s ear and down to her neck where she placed a gentle kiss there. Kara turned her head to the side, allowing Lena space to work. She felt Lena’s lips turn up into a grin as she bit down on the skin there, not leaving a mark of course, but the pleasure was all the same. 

Kara’s hands had begun roaming on their own, leaving Lena’s hand which had guided her behind. Her left hand was pushed so far up under Lena’s dress that she was feeling the outline of lace panties and her right hand had landed on Lena’s other hip, steadying herself there.

Lena stopped her motions as she felt Kara’s hand graze over her panties and she breathed out a small moan, pulling back and locking eyes with Kara. For a split second, Kara had thought she did something wrong, but Lena just moved closer, nearly straddling Kara at that point. 

The new position proved easier for Kara’s hands to travel and Lena’s had begun their own search as well. She reattached her lips to Kara’s neck while her hands got lost in blonde locks, tugging gently at first which elicited a moan and a small smile from Kara. Lena pulled back and locked eyes with Kara once again, a playful smirk on her face. She pulled again, a bit harder this time and Kara’s smile grew.

“I’m gonna wipe that smile off your face.” Lena warned, cocking a brow. She was clearly not used to someone challenging her. She tugged for a third time, this time pulling Kara’s head back against the couch. Kara’s smile remained in tack and she pulled a lip between her teeth.

Lena let out a small scoff and ducked her head down to meet her own lips to Kara’s. The kiss was passionate and sloppy, their lips disconnecting and reconnecting at different angles every few seconds. Kara let her hands finally slip up under Lena’s dressed and cupped them around her ass. Lena moaned into Kara’s mouth at the feeling. “We need to get out of here.” Kara heard herself saying against Lena’s mouth.

“Agreed.” Lena replied, biting down on Kara’s bottom lip and pulling it out before pulling back completely. Kara was left under her, hair falling out of the half-do and eyes hungry for more. Lena merely smirked down at her as she pulled her phone out of her bra and sent off a text, all the while sitting in Kara’s lap with Kara’s hands still cupping her butt.

Kara didn’t like the attention being pulled away from her so she squeezed lightly, gaining Lena’s attention immediately. She dropped her mouth open slightly before letting out a small moan. Kara’s brows were raised and she felt herself wearing a smirk at the reaction.

Lena was quick to kiss it off of her.

\----------------------------------------------------

“I have to text my sister, she’s going to worry about where I am.” Kara managed. She and Lena were in the back of Lena’s limo on the way to Kara’s apartment. Lena was currently straddling her similar to the way she was in the club earlier, attacking her neck again.

“Mmm.” Lena acknowledged, not letting up.

Kara laughed and slid her hands back under Lena’s dress and wrapped them around her ass again, squeezing lightly. Lena pulled back immediately, mouth dropped open again. “That seems to get your attention.” Kara teased, pulling a lip between her teeth as she pulled one hand out from under the dress and reached for her handbag that laid nearly forgotten on the seat beside them.

Lena let out a low laugh, “What can I say, I’m a butt girl.” she shrugged, fingers playing with locks of blonde hair that hung around Kara’s shoulders.

Kara sent a quick text to Alex, letting her know that she was turning in a bit early for the night. She didn’t want to tell her anything more, not really ready for the line of questions. Plus, it’s not like she was going anywhere different, she would still be at her apartment, just with a guest.

She finished typing just as the driver stopped outside of Kara’s apartment. “This is me.” she said, leaning over to look out the window at her apartment building. 

Lena climbed off of Kara, moving to the door just as the driver opened it for her. She pulled her dress down a bit as it was showing off a bit too much for the outside world to see. Once she fixed herself she reached into the car and pulled Kara out by the hand. “Lead the way.” she offered, gesturing to the building.

Kara smirked and intertwined their fingers, pulling Lena along with her at a quick pace. They walked through the front door and Kara could feel Lena’s other hand on her back, running down the length of her spine as they walked. She could feel herself heating up again just from the touch. 

When they got to her door she pulled her keys out and fumbled a bit with the lock. She could feel Lena’s breath on the back of her neck. Her fingers were already working at pulling down the zipper on Kara’s dress and by the time they pushed through the door, a sleeve was hanging down on her arm as her entire back was exposed. 

When Lena was through the door, Kara turned and pushed it closed with Lena’s body, pressing her up against it. “You have no patience.” she teased, leaning in and capturing Lena’s lips in her own, lacing her hands around Lena’s back to reach for the zipper of her dress. She found it quickly and pulled it down as Lena was grabbing at the other sleeve of Kara’s dress, pulling it so it would fall more.

Before Lena was able to expose Kara’s bra, Kara laced her hands under Lena’s thighs and hoisted her up against the door. She pushed in, using her body to steady Lena against it and heard the grunt from Lena as she wrapped her legs around Kara’s body, kicking off her heels in the process. “Fuck.” she let out, looking Kara in the eye.

Kara smirked and shrugged as her right hand began pushing the dress back up again, fingers coming into contact with panties. Kara looped her fingers in the material, grabbing hold tightly.

Lena was not used to not being in charge in bed. She was used to calling the shots and making the moves. At first, that’s how it had been going with Kara. But, the roles reversed quickly when they entered Kara’s apartment. It was like she was claiming her turf. “Bed.” Lena demanded, determined to take charge of the situation in one way or another.

Kara obeyed immediately, turning their bodies and carrying Lena toward her bedroom. Lena took the time to pull her arms from the sleeves of her dress, letting it settle around her waist, revealing her black bra underneath.

Kara’s knees hit the bed as her eyes dropped to admire Lena’s now exposed body. She let Lena fall onto the bed and crawled on top of her, her dress handing off her shoulder still. “This has got to go.” Lena teased with a smile, pulling down at Kara’s dress and sliding it off of her arms. 

Kara let her work, exposing the bra underneath. But, Lena didn’t stop there. She pushed the dress all the way down until it was passed Kara’s waist and around her ankles. Kara did the last of it, kicking off her shoes and the dress at the same time to reveal the boy shorts underneath.

Lena rid herself of her own dress, raising her hips up to pull it out from under her. Only, the motion pushed her center up against Kara’s and Kara let out a rather loud moan at the contact.

Lena’s mouth dropped at the sound and she pulled Kara down by her neck, capturing lips once again. Kara had begun pressing down into Lena, rocking slowly, and Lena was having a hard time keeping up with the kisses.

It was Kara’s turn to demand as one hand let up from holding her up as she looped her fingers back around Lena’s panties and tugged slightly, “Off.” she growled against Lena’s lips.

“You first.” Lena challenged, lifting a hand and rubbing it along Kara’s inner thigh, letting the back of her hand rub up against her clothed center. Kara bit down on Lena’s lip and slipped her tongue into her mouth, letting it slide against Lena’s.

Lena had brought her other hand up and gripped either side of Kara’s boy shorts and tugged. The material slid easily down Kara’s long legs and she kicked them off immediately. “Now you.” she demanded, tugging at Lena’s panties again.

Lena lifter her butt once again, allowing Kara to tug them off with one hand and throw them across the room. Lena decided that she had enough of being dominated, so she swiftly flipped them so she was back to straddling Kara. She was careful not to let her center touch Kara’s abs as she re-positioned, knowing she was already so wet. 

She ran her hands down Kara’s stomach and Kara watched her every move. Lena let her hands run along Kara’s thighs, pushing her up higher in the bed. Kara obliged, shifting further up in the bed as Lena settled herself lower. She tested waters by letting one finger run through Kara, eliciting a “Please.” from the blonde.

Lena smirked, glad to be back in control. She loved hearing women beg underneath her. “What do you want?” she asked, placing a kiss on Kara’s inner thigh.

Kara’s blue eyes bore into Lena’s green ones, want written all over her face. “Please, fuck me, Lena.” she growled and Lena smirked, running her tongue over her lips before delving in.

\-------------------------------------------

Kara woke up the next morning with nothing but a sheet wrapped around her. She was jostled awake by a loud pounding at her front door. She blinked her eyes open slightly to peer at the clock on her nightstand: 10:35 am.

She hadn’t slept that late in a long time. The pounding came again, “Kara, I know you’re in there!” she heard the familiar sound of her sister’s voice booming through her apartment. The sound jogged her memory and she shot up in bed, expecting to see a body laying in the space next to her. 

Suddenly, she realized that Lena was gone. All of her clothes were picked up off the floor and the only thing left was a note on the bed next to her which read:

_Call me if you want your boy shorts back. I thought they were cute._

There was a faint mark where she had kissed the note with her lipstick on along with a phone number and Kara smirked. She had stolen her underwear. She heard the pounding again, realizing she needed to put clothes on and tend to her sister. 

“I’m coming, calm down.” she yelled back, scrambling out of bed and sliding the note into her dresser drawer. She grabbed a new pair of underwear and some sweatpants, slipping them on quickly. She then scooped up her favorite sweatshirt which read, “Power to the girls” on the front. On her way to the door she pulled her messy hair up into a bun and finally pulled it open revealing a very well put together Alex.

Alex raised her brows at her sister who looked like she had been well and rightfully fucked the entire night before, which of course she had. “Wow, you could have told me you went home with someone.” she scoffed, pushing her way into the apartment.

“I didn’t-” Kara stuttered, closing the door and following her sister to the kitchen where she was beginning to brew coffee and giving her little sister a knowing smirk, “How did you know?” she questioned in defeat.

Alex pointed to Kara’s hair which still looked messy despite the effort of the bun, “Sex hair.” she pointed out with a shrug. “But I’m happy for you, don’t need every detail.” she scrunched her face up in disgust.

Kara rolled her eyes, “Good, cause you’re not getting them.” she laughed, sliding into the chair at the island.

Alex pulled out two coffee mugs, “So, why am I here this early on a Saturday you ask?” Alex supplied, raising her eyebrows at her sister who was clearly caught in a daze. Kara blushed and looked to her sister, knowing she had been caught in her thoughts. Alex ignored it for the moment and continued, “We figured out who is in charge of Cadmus.”

Kara straightened in her seat, eyeing Alex with her full attention. They had been trying to take down Cadmus for weeks. Knowing who was running the operation could very well be the one thing they needed to take it down. “Well, who is it?” she questioned.

“Lillian Luthor.” Alex answered, raising her eyebrows and crossing her arms across her chest, “Clearly Lex is not the only anti-alien person in the family. Must be a family affair.” she scoffed.

“That’s not fair.” Kara responded before she could catch herself. Alex gave her a confused look so Kara continued, hoping to redeem herself, “I mean, maybe the two of them hating aliens is just a coincidence. That doesn’t mean all Luthors hate us.”

Alex raised a brow, clearly suspicious, “Yeah, maybe.” she concluded, not entirely convinced.

“Let me go get a shower and I’ll meet you at the DEO.” Kara finished, rising from her spot at the counter, desperate to get away from the conversation.

“Yeah, okay. Your coffee will be waiting. See you later.” Alex dismissed as Kara retreated through the apartment.

When she heard the front door close Kara let out a breath. She was going to be in deep shit if anyone found out about her and Lena. But, somehow she didn’t care. She just wanted to see Lena again.

**Author's Note:**

> yup
> 
> come yell at me or gimme more prompts idk
> 
> www.superkarasdanvers.tumblr.com


End file.
